Daybreak
by CaideSin
Summary: Southern Harmony and Musical Companion. [RoxasAxel]


Axel lay back on the bed and let the twilight seep in. No day and no night, yet, when he became too bored, he was one of the few who still bothered to sleep. Sometimes, he thought, maybe, to sleep until the day broke…Waiting for the luminescent face of the sun.

**x **

He liked Roxas' hair, it was soft and spiky and golden. Roxas was like an adorable, moody, lethal little sun; the light of Axel's fucking not-life. Axel liked to touch his hair, he liked to run his fingers through it and he usually got punched in the gut afterwards because Roxas hated him. Axel liked it. Axel liked the hate a bit more than his hair.

With a faint smile and little to no thought, he pushed Roxas up against the wall and threaded his fingers into that liquid sunlight.

The corners of his mouth turned cruel as he spoke. "Tell me about your heartache. Who could be so unkind?" he taunted, running his tongue along Roxas' jaw and neck. He felt the way that Roxas' body tightened and he felt the growl rumbling up from the boy's belly. Still, he stroked Roxas' hair and pressed one taut body to his languid one. He grinned and let out a humorless gasp of laughter. No hearts! It would never stop being funny because it would _never_ stop hurting.

"So…do you dream to touch me and smile down deep inside?" He continued on, feeding off hate and rage that weren't really there but they were close enough to leave the good taste in his mouth.

Roxas' muscles were already coiled, he snarled and shoved Axel away, hard. The Flame stumbled back and violence hung heavy on the air. Even better, reminded Axel of cotton candy.

Axel just smirked. It was the only other thing he could do while he panted for breath. "Or could you just kill me? It's hard to make up your mind sometimes."

Roxas punched him in the face. Axel felt his eye swell and his nose crunch. His teeth were still intact, so he just kept smiling even after Roxas stormed away, burning on indignation.

Oh well, Axel mused later as he fingered the bruise around his eye. He could have easily healed it, but he found stroking his aching erection far more pressing. Angels and devils.

**x**

"I want to fuck you until you scream and bleed," Roxas whispered to him. They were in the middle of a meeting and the others were all around them. "But that's a secret, Axel." 

Axel kept his eyes straight ahead attentively, even as he counted the seconds Roxas' hand lingered at his hip.

**x**

When he'd fallen asleep, Axel had thought his arm was broken, but Roxas must have healed it while he slept. He stirred uneasily, feeling each bruise, bite, and scrape clearly on his body. They'd remain of course…Well, he wasn't dead yet and…Roxas had a delicate hickey on the inside of his thigh. Axel hoped he got the hint.

**x **

For once, he had Roxas astride his hips. Roxas' skin was glowing and his hair was limp with sweat and his eyes were closed. Axel watched him from below, arching his hips to meet Roxas as he pumped his legs. They were sweaty and limber and their bodies were all too ready.

"Roxas." _I love you_.

Roxas' eyes opened and he replied with a wintry glare. _Shut up_.

"Roxas." _No_.

The blonde's eyes narrowed dangerously. _Axel._

Axel tugged him down in a sudden show of force, hips flush with ass and Roxas glowered at him.

"Roxas."

"Never," Roxas whispered, taking back control, moving his body brutally, fucking himself until they both lost it.

**x**

Roxas' head was on his chest. His hair was soft and dry after being washed. Axel watched him and his fluttering eyelashes. Like the wings on a dying butterfly. 

"Do you hear me breathing? Doesn't it make you want to scream?" Axel asked breathily. He wasn't…he wasn't _alive_, he wasn't alive! His mirth bubbled forth from his chest unbidden, panic-stricken and unreasonable.

Roxas bit his throat, making him gasp and squirm and bleed.

Later, Demyx heard Axel scream, but he didn't hear what Roxas whispered.

**x**

Roxas' head was cocked to the side, and had been for hours, as he stared off into the twilight. Several had tried to engage him: a conversation, a game, a fight, and all of them were told bluntly to get the fuck away. 

Axel's presence was the only one welcomed and he cruelly withheld it. Though, it killed him to do it as well. By the time their meeting ended he was aching. He approached in his usual rustle of cloth and flame.

Roxas didn't look at him. "Did you ever like a bad dream?"

Axel let out a chuckle in surprise. You're my angel, my devil, my tormentor, my savior. You. It's you.

His grin was that of a dying animal, a corpse, slowly stiffening. "Sometimes life is obscene." He laughed hysterically and that was all he had to say.

**x**

_My good dream, my bad dream, my everything, my sun. You could outshine my flames, yet you never will. Your love is your light. Don't you ever want to let it shine? Lover, cover me with your sleep, until you let your sunlight shine. _

_Thorn in my pride…

* * *

_**Standard Disclaimers**_  
_


End file.
